The Coma
by Kimmy0805
Summary: Jack hits his head hard. Soon Kim realizes how she really feels about him. The whole gang finds something new about themselves that was never noticed before.
1. Chapter 1

**Review and PM me...**

_KIMS POV_

I'm just in the dojo doin my thing. Okay sort of. You think I mean karate right? Well, wrong! I'm actually putting on my make-up. I just finished practicing karate and now I'm getting ready to head out for a date with Brody.

_MILTONS POV_

I was just practicing sparring with Kim. She won every time. Pathetic I know, a girl beating a guy. That's just soooo sad. But now I'm losing to the dummy, Jerry. I have to win. Just once please let me win. Wait a second, I'm on top of Jerry? Huh? Oh nevermind, he's asleep. I tried rolling him off the mat so that I could practice with the stick thingy, but he's to heavy. He won't move. You know, How is Jerry so heavy, yet he eats all day and is almost as thin as me? I just threw some punches at the dummy, the real plastic/foam dummy. Then Jack walked in.

Jack "Hey Milton."

Me "Hi. Can you spar with me? Jerry fell asleep, and Kim's getting ready for her date."

Jack "Are you sure?"

Me "Yeah. I'm ready."

Jack "Oh your ready."

He walked up slid his foot to knock me on the floor.

Jack "You don't look ready."

Me "Gah!"

Jack "I'll be right back..."

_JACKS POV_

I went over and listened closely to the door. I heard crying. I wasn't sure whether to walk in or wait for her to come out. I decided to wait. I sat down for like 5 seconds, but the sounds were like little peranas gnawing my ears. Ouch! I hopped up and slowly creeked the door open. "Kim? Are you okay?" She was sitting in one of the 2 stalls balling her eyes out. I leaned against the door of the stall to hear her whimper "Jack go away."

Me "What's wrong Kimmy?"

This time with a stricter and louder voice. "Go away Jack! I don't wanna talk right now!"

Me "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Kim "Brody broke up with me."

Me "Why!"

Kim "I don't know he just texted me saying we're over..."

She came out of the stall and looked in the mirror at her drippy mascera, her flushed cheeks, and her red eyes. "I mean we were gonna be the first couple to last all year. And now, it's all over. O-V-E-R over."

Me "Well I don't know why he would wanna break up with such a beautiful-" I wiped the tears and messy make-up off her face. "-smart, athletic, sensitive, amazing girl like you." Kimmy wrapped her arms around me tight and hugged me for what felt forever. I think it was a bit awkward when I heard from the dojo...

Brody "Where's Kim I need to talk to her."

Milton "She's in the bathroom."

Then I heard footsteps coming to the door. _* .knock.* _"Kim, are you in there?"

Kim quickly responded "Yeah, I need to talk to you." I hid in the corner for a minute and evesdropped.

_KIMS POV_

Kim "Brody, maybe you're right. Maybe we should break up."

Brody "No Kim. We shouldn't."

Kim "Then why did you text me sayin-"

Brody "A bunch of the guys at the dojo were playing with my phone while I was showering."

Kim "Oh. Um ok, then I'll be ready in a jiff."

Brody "Okay, I'll just wait outside. It's pretty hot in here someone should really turn the heat down."

I looked back in the locker room to see Jack fiddleing with the tempurature. I went in slapped him and restarted my make-up. I was just about done when I heard a giant SLAM! I ran out to the sparring mat to see Jack flat on his back passed out. I sat on the floor and listened to see if he was breathing. He wasn't, but he had a heart beat. I tried yelling for Brody or someone, but the doors and walls are soundproof. I can't just leave him alone. I could only think of one thing... mouth to mouth. I tried for like a minute, it wasn't working. I ran to Rudy's office. I snatched the phone off the desk. I dialed 9-1-1...

Operator "Hello this is the Seaford Police Station, how may I help you?"

Me "I'm at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in the Seaford Mall. My friend is passed out and isn't wakeing up. Please hurry!"

Operator "I'll send them right away. What is your full name?"

Me "Kim Brewer."

Operator "Ok Ms. Brewer we'll be there ASAP."

Did I just say my name was Kim Brewer!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been so long.**

_Previously: __Did I just say my name was Kim Brewer!?_

Kim's POV

The paramedics just got here, and so did Milton.

Kim - "Sorry by the way. I wasn't thinking. My name is Kim Crawford and his is Jack Brewer. I guess I just combined them."

Guy - "It's okay, it happens all the time."

Kim - "Really?"

Guy - "No."

Milton - "Is Jack gonna be alright?"

Guy - "He should be. He probably just sprained something and passed out from the pain."

Kim - "But, he wasn't breathing."

Guy - "Did he fall on his head?"

Kim - "I don't know. I was the only one in here, and I was in the bathroom doing my make-up."

Guy - "You were doing your make-up for karate practice?"

Kim - "No. I had just finished and I was getting ready for a date."

Guy - "Where were you?" He pointed at Milton.

Milton - "I was at Falafel Phil's right over there."

Kim - "All I know is, Jack was practicing a new move and then I heard a loud bang. I dropped everything and ran out the door, and he was laying on the floor. He wasn't breathing, I tried giving him mouth to mouth, but it didn't work. I didn't know where anyone was, so I snatched the phone of off Rudys' desk and called you."

Guy - "So nobody knows what he did?"

Kim - "Well, I know what move he was doing..."

Guy - "Can you do it?"

Kim - "Well, not exactly. We were both working on it."

Guy - "We don't want to risk anything so you're not doing the trick."

Kim - "Ok, but when do you think he'll be okay, or when he could have visitors?"

Guy - "I don't know. I'm sorry. We will let you know. Do you think you can fill out this form for him?"

Kim - "Yeah. I'm his best friend, I know like everything about him."

Guy - "Thank you, just bring that down to the Seaford hospital when you finish it."

I looked down at the clipboard and nodded. This is all simple stuff.

Name : Jack Brewer

Birthday : July 13, 1997

Gender : Male

Phone : 1-800-BWA-SABI

Parents : Robert &amp; Louise Brewer

Allergies : None

Address : 77 Ninth Street, Seaford, California

Other Injuries : Sprained Ankle, Sprained Wrist

That was easy. I put the dojo number down because I knew his dad couldn't afford this, and Bobby is rich. Plus, then his dad doesn't have to worry about hearing what's wrong with Jack.

Jack's POV

I woke up to see a white ceiling. I went to sit up, but couldn't. I was in to much pain. I heard the door creek open.

A some what familiar voice said "Jack? Are you alive?" I couldn't tell who it was, but they grabbed my hand and held it tight. I wanted to open my eyes and say something, but I couldn't. It was almost as if I wasn't alive. Everything hurt so much. Suddenly I felt a tear fall onto my wrist, it almost caused me more pain. They began talking again, their voice was cracking and I could tell they were crying. "Come on... Jack please. We need you. I need you. I love you Jack. You need to wake up. You need to remember me. Please... Jack." It went silent while they sobbed a bit, dripping tears on my arm. I felt like they were putting needles in my arm, but I couldn't get rid of the needles.

"The day you came to Seaford HIgh I thought you were really cute. Then you got me to switch dojos. We spent everyday together. We kept telling people that we were just friends, but I always hoped- I- I- I always believed someday we'd be more than just friends. Now it's all my fault you're here. If I had broken up with Brody, or if I hadn't dated him in the first place, or if I hadn't re-done my make-up. Or even if I had never met you. Even though I am completely in love with you, I'd rather I never met you, than have you in pain in this hospital bed."

I need to wake up. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! GET OUT OF BED! SAY SOMETHING! BREATHE! DO SOMETHING! I managed to make out a few words. "I...love...you...Kim..."

I heard her gasp and she calapsed to her knees. She held my hand even tighter. It hurt extremely badly. I didn't know what to do. I just layed there letting her put me through excruciating pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am trying to write more, but I probably won't write as often as I used to. Hope you enjoy... ;P**

_Previously on "The Coma": I heard her gasp and she calapsed to her knees. She held my hand even tighter. It hurt extremely badly. I didn't know what to do. I just layed there letting her put me through excruciating pain. _

**Kim's POV**

Tears rolling down my face. I didn't know if Jack would remember this when he woke up, so I just enjoyed it while it lasted. Someone popped open the door and I jumped up, let go of Jacks' hand, and quickly whiped the tears off my cheeks. I realized it was Jerry once my eyes cleared up.

"Kim whats wrong. Is it Jack? Is he gonna be ok?"

"I don't know I'm not the doctor."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Uh. Pshh I wasn't crying. I... Uhhh... I was. Well you see, I had... some sand. In my eyes..."

"Ohhhh okay. So hows Jack been?"

"Oh you know. The usual."

I ducked away from Jerry and fast walked out of the room. I turned to see if he was looking at me and when I looked where I was walking I ran right into Brody.

He just opened his mouth to say something when I sprinted off. I had no clue what to say to anyone.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe Kim lied. I wanted them to know. Now that I knew how she felt I wasn't afraid.

"What's with Kim?" Brody said as he entered the room.

"She had sand in her eyes." Jerry told him.

"Um I doubt that."

"Nah bro, that's what she said."

"Are you sure she wasn't lieing?"

Jerry gasped. "She would never."

"She did didn't she."

"Yup."

**Brody's POV**

I ran out to go find Kim. I saw her sitting on a bench outside a hospital window.

"Kim?"

She sniffled, whipped away her tears and said, "Oh hi. Uh yeah I'm fine." She stood up as she lifted her head and looked at me. I was concerned. I knew something was wrong.

"Kimmy really. You can talk to me."

"Don't call me that!" She began to run off. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. We sat down.

"You can trust me."

"Can I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"If I wasn't dating you, Jack wouldn't be in the hospital."

"How do you figure."

"When we were supposed to go on our date, I got that text from you. Jack cheered me up. Then you came and apologized. I got ready for our date. When I was finishing my make-up, Jack fell on his head..."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Well I told him I'd help him work on that trick and I was supposed to be spotting him. I was in the bathroom gussying up instead."

"Any of the guys could've spotted him. It wasn't your fault."

"I also have a confession."

"What about?"

"When the paramedic asked who I was I said 'Kim Brewer' instead of Kim Crawford."

"So? You made a mistake, people do it all the time."

"I was also afraid and the paramedic said to make sure Jack kept breathing and I kinda had to give him mouth to mouth."

"It was an emergency. I get it."

"And Jack told me that he loved me just now in the hospital."

"What! That's it. He's never leaving this place!"

"No! Wait!"

"What."

"I think I feel the same way." She shot up and sprinted away.


	4. Room 137

**Keep reviewing, luv y'all. :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

_Previously: "I think I feel the same way." She shot up and sprinted away._

**Kim's POV**

I really hope Brody doesn't do anything stupid that he'll regret. If he does, I'm gonna kill him. I love Jack and I have some feelings for Brody, but that still doesn't give him the right to hurt Jack. They have been like best friends yet worst enemies since the day Brody showed up. I just hope they can work this thing out and not fight because on Jack's condition, we all know who'll win and how far he'll bring it.

**Brody's POV**

As I stormed into room 137 at the Seaford Hospital, I noticed Jack was talking to Jerry. I could barely hear, but I leaned against the door and cupped around my ear to listen.

Jack : "What am I gonna do? I really like KIm, but she is with Brody. I don't wanna be her secret, I don't wanna make her cheat, I don't wanna make her choose, I just don't know if it's worth it."

Jerry : "Of course it's worth it. You and Kim are like in love. You guys are soul mates, meant to be together. She would pick you if she had to make a choice."

Jack : "But I don't want to make her choose. I don't want her to choose. I want Kim to be happy."

Without even thinking first I bust through the door and say, "Kim is happy, with me."

Then I saw the looks on their faces. They were suprised and scared. They weren't looking at me, Jack and Jerry were looking at the beautiful blonde giving me the evil eye behind me. I spun around and went to grab Kim's hand when she reached for my wrist. Her grip was extemely tight. Kim wrapped my arm behind my back and bent it up to my shoulderblade. My knees were buckling. I felt a slight tap on the back of my knee and I collapsed, and it all happened within a matter of seconds.

"No one gets to decide what makes me happy, other than me..." I was in excruciating pain, I squeased a few words from my mouth, "Okay, please let go." With the flick of a finger I found my jaw on the floor.

I whipped back up onto my feet, fixed my Black Dragons leather jacket and was just leaving the room. "Wait. Brody." I knew it, she wouldn't let me just leave like that. I took 3 steps back and looked my sexy girlfriend in the eyes with a confident smile on my face.

"In case it wasn't clear... we're over." I nodded, and stomped out of the hospital. I just kept walking and walking. Not to anywhere, just away from there.

**Kim's POV**

"Listen you two, today did NOT affect my decision. It was not what you said to me today that made me break-up with Brody. And no matter how I feel, we wouldn't work out. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Besides, I'm moving."

I left room 137 and closed the door behind me. I slid down the door. I sat there against the door to room 137 wondering why I told him like that. I knew I wanted to be with him, but I also knew if I said yes, it would be harder to leave.


	5. Moving Day

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry you guys. I don't try to stop writing, and I didn't want to... I hope you know how much work people get, and we get distracted. And there are just no words to explain how poorly I feel for leaving so many stories with such big cliffhangers. I will try to write more this year. I'm sorry, but still please read, PM me and review your thoughts, and ENJOY! :D **

_Previously: I knew I wanted to be with him, but I also knew if I said yes, it would be harder to leave._

**Kim's POV**

I sat in my room packing boxes and suitcases when I heard a knock at the front door. I rushed down the stairs and threw open the block of metal and glass. I expected it to be Jack, so I whipped a huge smile out onto my face. I opened my eyes to see the last person I wanted to see. "Kim come on, can't we just talk about this?"

"No. I'm moving, and you were a total jerk. You barely 'allowed' me to be friends with Jack. We're not discussing this." I turned around and headed back up to my room. I heard his footsteps following me...

"Kim, you know the only reason I told Jack to back off was because I love you... I really do."

"Brody, you don't mean that and you know it!"

"I do, I very much do."

"I caught you making out with three girls while we were dating!"

"Yes, but that was before... I was befor-"

"That was two days ago! Brody! You cannot be serious! We aren't getting back together! Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't last long because I'm moving!"

"So you do want to?"

"NO! Now leave." He finally gave up and walked out. Before he exited the front door, I saw him look back at me. A tear trickled down his left cheek. I shook my head no. He dropped his head and left. The door slammed shut and I sat on the stairs letting out a sigh of relief.

**Brody's POV**

I plopped myself down on her front steps. I just wanted her to realize I really do love her. I just was trying to cover it up so that I wouldn't look like I was weak. People say that it's rare to marry your high school sweetheart, I was just praying that I would achieve that rare chance and watch her walk down that aisle with a huge smile on her face. A smile like she had on her face when she first opened the door. I was really hoping we would last a long time, I guess she wasn't. I saw a car pull into her driveway, so I wiped my tears off my face and quickly jumped up. I began to walk away, when I saw Jack step out of the car.

"Hey Jack." I approached his brand new car.

"Oh hey Brody." He grabbed a pair of crutches to help keep his balance.

"You might as well not go in there..." I pointed to Kim's house.

"Why not?"

"Well, me and Kim just got back together and I don't really think she wants to see you."

"I'm just going to say goodbye to my best friend. That's all. I'm not proposing or something."

"All I'm saying is that she is leaving, and doesn't want to see you..."

"Are you serious. Brody... move."

"No I'm serious bro."

"..."

"She was literally throwing knives at your picture... She thought you were going to ask her out, try to convince her to stay, maybe be there for her. But no... you layed around doing nothing."

"First, I was in the hospital. Second, I'm not going to ask my best friend out. Lastly, I am not going to beg her to stay because I know her parents. They wouldn't allow her to stay, and a silly boy isn't going to change their minds."

"Whatever, good luck..." I patted him on the shoulder and pretended to walk away. I hid behind his car and watched through the windows.

**Jack's POV**

I reached the metal and glass door of my best friend's door. I knocked softly and quickly on the door three times. I saw the curtains in the window slide to the side and the blonde peaked through. A huge smile appeared on her face. I heard the click of the lock turning. The block separating us flew open. Kim jumped right out and threw her arms around me.

I hugged her for a few moments until she let go. She motioned me into the house.

"So..." She said.

"I just wanted to come by to say bye I guess." I responded after a moment of awkwardness.

"Really? That's all?"

"Yeah I guess. What else am I supposed to do here?"

"I don't know."

"You're leaving, so... bye..." I leaned in for another hug. I closed my eyes and opened my arms. I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

**Brody's POV**

I peeked through the window next to the door. I watched as Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Then she pushed up onto the tips of her toes. Finally... she kissed him. No!

**Jack's POV**

I did not expect Kim to kiss me. But when she did it was amazing! I had never even imagined a kiss so wonderful. I placed my hands on her hips while we kissed. After about 10 seconds, our lips broke apart. It was the best kiss ever! Even better than Donna Toban. We both just kind of stared at each other. After a minute, I just decided to leave. It was super awesome, but at the same time it was some what awkward.

**Brody's POV**

I saw the door begin to open and I ducked behind a bush in the garden. I watched as Jack made his way to his car and hopped into it. Kim was still standing right at the door, just staring at him. Then, my phone rang. Damn it! I whipped it out and saw it was Jack.


	6. A Side of Confusion

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to update way more often. Keep reading and reviewing your opinions. :)**

_Previously on "The Coma,": I watched as Jack made his way to his car and hopped into it. Kim was still standing right at the door, just staring at him. Then, my phone rang. Damn it! I whipped it out and saw it was Jack._

**Brody's POV**

At first I just clicked end. But Jack called back, he called right back! I flipped open my phone,  
"Hello?" I whispered behind the bushes. I looked behind me into the window and Kim was staring right down at me. I turned my head away from Kim.

"Hey, you were totally wrong-" Jack said excitedly.

"Ok, um, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck. I'll call you back later." And I hung up. I looked back at Kim with a nervous smile.

Kim took her one finger and motioned me to the door. Kinda like your mom would do when she's mad at you. I stood up and opened the door.  
That's right, she didn't open the door, I did. I smiled and as a joke said, "Honey I'm home."

Kim didn't find it so funny. In fact, she slapped me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the house. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well you see, a minute ago I was in your bushes," I faced and pointed out the door. I looked back at Kim and continued, "Now I'm standing in your dining room." I pointed at the floor.

"I meant what were you doing in my bushes..."

"Ok, we both know why I was in the bushes so I'm just going to prepare myself to get slapped again." I spread my legs apart, bent my knees, closed my eyes, and leaned my face toward her.

"Brody, I'm not gonna hit you again."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna hit you."

"Then what am I doing here?"

"I thought about it and realized you may actually have some feelings for me deep, deep, down. So, I decided to let you say what you wanna say and give our goodbyes."

"Really? Ok, umm. Let me think for a second. I just have to get my thoughts straight here." I made a goofy face and thinking face while I tilted my head to the corner of the room.

Kim laughed a bit and grinned.

"Hey, look at that, I finally made you smile!"

Kim chuckled a bit more on that one. "Ok, come on. What's your point here."

"Kim, I am going to be 100% honest with you right now."

"Ok...?"

"I love you. I really really love you. There is no doubt in my mind, and I don't know if you love me, but I'd really like one last chance."

"Brody..."

"No, let me finish. You asked what my point in coming here was and I'm telling you..." I took a deep breath and continued. "The only reason I was just spying on you was because I was scared. I was afraid you were moving on and that I wouldn't get to be with you. And I know I have been a terrible boyfriend up until now, but that ends now. It ends right now, because all I want right now is you. Why would you not want to be with someone that really loves you. Someone that can and will protect you. I will tell you right now. Jack doesn't love you. He only wants to be your friend. And he came all the way over here to say goodbye. He didn't have a present for you, he didn't have any goodbye messages. Nothing, zero, zip, zilch. I came with those 3 heavy words that really mean a lot, especially to me. If you want to go be with some guy that doesn't love you, doesn't want to be with you in that sense, and doesn't even have the guts or heart to give you a proper goodbye, then go for it. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"...Maybe you should let Jack speak for himself." Kim pointed at the door behind me with a face that said 'Uh-oh'

"Yeah Brody, maybe you should." Jack said from behind me.

I spun around and saw how furious Jacks expression was. "Do you have a problem?" I yelled.

"Yeah, you." He responded. He threw his fist at me. I ducked back and asked,  
"What are you even doing here!"

"I forgot my keys. And apparently you forgot what you heard in the hospital the other day."

"What was heard in the hospital the other day?" Kim said as she stepped between us.

**Jack's POV**

"I think Brody should tell the story. He remembers it so vividly..." I told Kim sarcastically.

Brody responded, "I don't remember anything."

"Would someone just tell me what's going on!" Kim stepped between us.

**Kim's POV**

We sat down at the dining room table and all looked at each other. After an awkward silence filled with Brody and Jack giving each other the death stare, I finally said something.

"Jack, what happened in the hospital?"

"I was telling Jerry how much I liked you and how all I wanted was for you to be happy, when loverboy here came barging in saying how he was better. Then you showed up when he said if anyone was going to make you happy, it would be him." Jack informed me. I looked at Brody.

He said, "That is not true! Jack was telling Jerry how he liked you and wanted to get you to cheat and choose between us. So I barged in to say that he was just jealous that I made you happy."

"How am I going to know who is telling the truth here?" I asked.

"Ask the witness, Jerry." Jack requested.

"What? No, not fair. Jerry is YOUR friend, he's obviously going to choose your side!" Brody shouted.

"I have a better idea. I go ask him what happened and he will tell me the truth."


End file.
